Chun-Li
Chun-Li is a video game character created by Capcom. She is part of the Street Fighter series. Backstory In the Street Fighter series Chun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent death of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher of hers and friend of her father, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father—the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and basically makes quick work of her, then flies away, laughing at her and telling her if she attacks him again he will kill her just like he did her father. With tears in her eyes, Chun-Li swore vengeance. Chun-Li teamed up with an United States Air Force member, Charlie, to try to track and take down Shadaloo. She then ran into someone she would not have expected at all. It was Charlie's good friend and fellow lieutenant, Guile. Telling Guile he should not get in over his head and to leave the two be, Chun-Li learns he has orders to bring Charlie back. Attempting to use force to stop him, she instead finds herself defeated; nonetheless, she insists that she and her partner be left alone, to which Guile replies that he will never abandon friends in need. Eventually, learning that Bison tricked the Air Force into cancelling the planned bombing of the main Shadaloo base, she rushed over to the two soldiers to tell them they were tricked and would have to destroy the base on their own. Chun-Li proceeded to plant bombs about the base as Charlie and Guile headed inside to destroy the Psycho Drive, but Guile then came rushing out, grabbing Chun-Li and telling her Charlie had urged both of them to get away. Along the way, Chun-Li saw a young girl escaping with several others (who turned out to be Cammy leading the dolls away from the base). Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Interpol and Chun-Li managed to shut down much of the evil crime empire. Chun-Li received an invitation to the second World Warrior tournament, and discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. The outcome of this tournament is not clear. There has been no definitive answer as of yet, although regardless of the outcome, Bison himself finally falls at the hands of Ryu's nemesis Akuma. Having made her peace, she continued her work as a police officer, and retired from mainstream street fighting to teach young children martial arts after taking down Shadaloo for good. Urien kidnapped a young girl for his scientific projects and Chun-Li manages to catch up to him. Challenging him, she does her best to fight him and Urien, impressed by his opponent's fighting spirit, agrees to let the child go. Since then, Chun-Li has continued to raise her adopted kids. In-Game Story Gameplay Chun-Li is the original fast character in the Street Fighter series, utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (Street Fighter 2 mainly) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and E.Honda but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player. Attacks Spinning Bird Kick Support Attacks *'(Projectile) Kikoken' - Fires a chi blast from her hand. *'(Anti-Air) Tenshokyaku' - Rotary kicks aimed upward. Can also be used in midair. *'(Expansion) Hyakuretsukyaku' - Her trademark move, performs rapid kicks that can also be done in midair. Hyper Combos *'Kikosho -' By gathering the full force of her ki in her palms, Chun-Li will release a omni-directional sphere of energy that not only hits anything in front of it, but also shields Chun-Li from attacks. After it finishes she wil be exhausted and slightly slump. *'Hoyokusen -' After saying "Here I go", Chun-Li rapidly kicks the enemy with a flurry of kicks, the last one launching the opponent into the air. *'Tensei Ranka???' - Chun-Li's Level 3 Hyper Combo. Theme Song 300px|left Trivia *From the end of the recently revealed Gamescom trailer of Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, it can be assumed that Chun-Li's rival in the game will be Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom is a supervillain and criminal mastermind, Chun-Li is a policewoman with a strong sense of justice, both of their point of views can be regarded as the antithesis of each other. Furthermore, both also have a strong familial love for their parents, in the case of Chun-Li, it is to her father. *In Comic-Con 2010, she was confirmed with Doctor Doom, Super Skrull and Trish. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Laura Bailey will reprise her role as Chun-Li, from Street Fighter IV and Super Street Fighter IV. *As a policewoman, Chun-Li can be regarded as a Lawful Good character. Artwork Mvc2-chun-li.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work chun li in street fighter 4.jpg|Chun-Li in Street Fighter IV Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment